2014
Here's a list of films released in 2014: September 5: Before I Go to Sleep - Studio Canal / Millennium Films / Scott Free - 15 Guest, The - Icon Film Distribution / Picturehouse / HanWay Films / Snoot Films - 15 Hundred-Foot Journey, The - Entertainment One / DreamWorks Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Reliance Entertainment / Participant Media / Harpo Films - PG Sex Tape - Columbia Pictures / Escape Artists / Twitter Financial Media - 15 12: Boxtrolls, The - Universal Pictures / Laika - PG Most Wanted Man, A - Entertainment One / FilmNation Entertainment / Demarest Films / Film4 - 15 Pride - Nando's Distribution / BBC Films / BFI - 15 19: Giver, The - EFD Films / Weinstein Company / Walden Media - 12A Magic in the Moonlight - Warner Bros Pictures - 12A Riot Club, The - Universal Pictures / Film4 / BFI / HanWay Films - 15 Think Like A Man Too - Screen Gems / Will Packer Productions - 12A Walk Among the Tombstones, A - Entertainment One / Cross Creek Pictures / Exclusive Media - 15 Wish I Was Here - Koch Media / Focus Features / Worldview Entertainment - 15 26: Equalizer, The - Roadshow Media / Columbia Pictures / Escape Artists / Twitter Financial Media - 15 Maps to the Stars - Entertainment One / Focus World - 18 Soul Boys of the Western World - Metrodome Distribution / IFC Films - 12A What We Did on Our Holiday - Lions Gate UK / BBC Films / Creative Scotland - 12A October 3: Life After Beth - Koch Media / XYZ Films / American Zoetrope - 15 Dolphin Tale 2 - Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment - U''' Dracula Untold - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures - '''15 Draft Day - Lions Gate UK / Summit Entertainment / OddLot Entertainment / Montecito Picture Company - 15 Gone Girl - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises - 18 10: 71 - Studio Canal / Black Label Media - 15 Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day - Walt Disney Pictures / 21 Laps Entertainment / Jim Henson Pictures - PG Annabelle - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Atomic Monster - 15 Effie Gray - Metrodome Distribution / Adopt Films - 12A Maze Runner, The - 20th Century Fox - 12A Rewrite, The - Lions Gate UK / Castle Rock Entertainment - 12A 17: Best of Me, The - Entertainment One / Relativity Media - 12A Frencher: The Deep South - Nando's Distribution / Moorfield Pictures / Participant Media - U''' Judge, The - Roadshow Media / Warner Bros Pictures - '''15 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Platinum Dunes - 12A 24: Babadook, The - Icon Film Distribution / IFC Midnight / Screen Australia - 15 Book of Life, The - 20th Century Fox / Reel FX Animation Studios - U''' Love, Rosie - Lions Gate UK / Constantin Film - '''15 Fury - Columbia Pictures / QED International / Twitter Financial Media - 15 Serena - Studio Canal / Magnolia Pictures / 2929 Productions - 15 This is Where I Leave You - Warner Bros Pictures / 21 Laps Entertainment - 15 31: Horns - Lions Gate UK / Red Granite Pictures / Mandalay Vision - 18 Mr. Turner - Entertainment One / Focus Features / Film4 - 12A Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman, The - EFD Films / Millennium Films - 15 Nightcrawler - Entertainment One / Open Road Films / Bold Films - 15 November 7: Interstellar - Warner Bros Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Syncopy Films - 12A November Man, The - Walt Disney Pictures / Relativity Media / PalmStar Media - 15 14: Drop, The - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Regency Enterprises - 15 Imitation Game, The - Studio Canal / Black Bear Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment / Weinstein Company - 12A Nativity 3: Dude, Where's My Donkey? - Entertainment One / Mirrorball Films - U''' '''21: Get on Up - Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1, The - Lions Gate UK / Color Force - 12A Homesman, The - Entertainment One / EuropaCorp / Saban Films - 15 My Old Lady - Curzon Artificial Eye / BBC Films - 12A No Good Deed - Screen Gems / Will Packer Productions - 15 What We Do in the Shadows - Metrodome Distribution / Unison Films - 15 Woodlands, The - Entertainment One / Moorfield Pictures / 20th Century Fox / ImageMovers - PG 28: Horrible Bosses 2 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema - 15 I Am Ali - Universal Pictures / Focus World - PG Paddington - Studio Canal / Heyday Films - PG December 5: Black Sea - Universal Pictures / Focus Features / Film4 - 15 Get Santa - Warner Bros Pictures / BFI / Scott Free - U''' Grandmaster, The - Metrodome Distribution / MGM / Annapurna Pictures - '''15 Men, Women & Children - Paramount Pictures / Right of Way Films - 15 Penguins of Madagascar - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation - U''' St. Vincent - EFD Films / Weinstein Company / Crescendo Productions / Chernin Entertainment - '''12A 12: Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies, The - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / MGM - 12A Snow Queen: Magic of the Ice Mirror, The - Signature Entertainment / Wizart Animation - U''' Tinkerbell and the Legend of the Neverbeast - Walt Disney Pictures / DisneyToon Studios - '''U 19: Dumb and Dumber To - Universal Pictures / New Line Cinema / Red Granite Pictures - 15 Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / 21 Laps Entertainment / 1492 Pictures - PG 26: Annie - Roadshow Media / Columbia Pictures / Overbrook Entertainment / Twitter Financial Media - PG Big Eyes - EFD Films / Weinstein Company - 12A Exodus: Gods and Kings - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Scott Free / Chernin Entertainment - 12A Unbroken - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures / 3 Arts Entertainment - 15 Category:Years